A Magical Day in Godric's Hollow
by potterhungergurl
Summary: Ron an Hermione have been dating three years now since the battle of Hogwarts ended. Will he pop the question or will it end badly? Who do they end up with in the future? Will Ron ever stop cracking one-liners? Will this be the most romantic book you have ever read? maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it is never specified where Hermione lives so I am going to pick a city or town.

CHAPTER 1:

It was a warm sunny afternoon of the most perfect day you could ever imagine. Hermione was waiting outside for Ron to pick her up for their very special date; it was their three year anniversary and they wanted to celebrate it together. Hermione was wearing a yellow sundress with a floral print, she had on a pair of white wedges, and she wore a simple silver locket necklace. Sitting on the stoop next to her was a perfectly wrapped parcel, it had gold wrapping paper and a red bow on top; it was about the size of a schoolbag but much lighter. Hermione's head was buzzing with thoughts: what did Ron get me?, Where are we going?, Will it be romantic?, I hope Ron enjoys my gift, I love him so dearly. Just as the last thought went through Hermione's head Ron strode from around the corner carrying a small parcel wrapped in lavender paper and tied with a white silky ribbon. When he saw her sitting there his face lit of with an unfathomable warmth of affection and undying love and admiration. Hermione looked up once she noticed him approaching and turned a deep shade of crimson when she realised Ron was looking at her like that. As soon as he reached her he grinned at her and said "Merlin's whiffy trousers! You look stunning!" Hermione blushed yet again and accepted his hand to pull her up off the flat's stoop. Unsuspecting to Hermione, Ron pulled her to himself and kissed her passionately full on the mouth. They stood there for a couple moments wrapped in each other's arms, kissing for what seemed like forever, trapped in their own little world. Ron pulled away from Hermione and then grabbed her hand "So are you game for the amazing day I have planned for you?" he asked. Hermione stood motionless and mute for a second, trying to process what just happened; then she responded with " 'Course I am, and don't think I haven't figured it out already!" she said half serious half jokingly." Well you'll never figure this one out, I promise you that." He said with a wink and a coy smile as they exited the flat.

**This is the first chapter of my story, I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but I do know that I am planning on having an epilogue. This is my first story so please tell me what you think and if it's any good or not. Also tell me what I could do better at. I am going to try and write a chapter everyday. I have a lot of downtime now that I started college and my class isn't till 4:30. So if I can't submit a chapter everyday I will try to do it every two days. But I doubt that will happen. (fingers crossed) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Ronald you haven't told me a thing about where we're headed." teased Hermione. "That's the point 'Mione, you have to figure it out." retorted Ron. "And you didn't even tell me how I should dress, I don't want to look over dressed at a café or look underdressed for a nice dinner." complained Hermione. "Relax 'Mione, it will be fine, besides you look beautiful, who cares what those other blokes think." Ron said smirking. Hermione then started smiling uncontrollably and she gently kissed him on the cheek. Ron grabbed her hand and then they began walking down the pavers hand in hand, swinging their arms back and forth slowly and giggling profusely. "Do I get to read books that hold clues in them and solve puzzles." she said sarcastically yet somewhat serious. "Maybe, maybe not, who knows." Ron said shrugging with a smile on his face. "Very funny Ronald." she said rolling her eyes and grinning. After they passed a very ancient looking oak tree they turned 'round the corner and in front of them was a rather large sign that read "London Zoo". "Ronald I thought you wanted me to figure out where we're going?" she said looking puzzles. "Oh this wasn't part of that, I just thought it would be nice to go to the zoo, I haven't been here before anyway." he said grinning excitedly. "How did you know where it was?" she asked. "I walked past it on the way here of course." he said in a matter o factly tone. "Oh so is this all we're doing then?" Hermione said looking a bit confused and a tad excited. "No there's more planned silly?" he said giggling. "You think I wouldn't do something special for our three year anniversary?" he said jokingly. He then pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. Hermione then pulled away laughing. "What's so funny?" he said laughing. "Nothing you're just so sweet." she said smiling and then kissing him before they were about to cross the street. "Bloody hell, why didn't I go after you sooner." he said gaping at her. "Come on Ron, we can cross now." she said red faced from blushing so much. They walked across the street and then underneath the "London Zoo", both had childish expressions of curiosity and wonder etched on their faces. Ron strode up to the ticket booth and addressed the woman standing behind it "Could I have two tickets please?" Ron said politely. "Just for the day?" she asked with a smile. "Yes please." Ron said with a grin. "Alright, two tickets for a one day pass, that'll be 10 pounds please." she said. "Here you go Ron." said handing her the money. "Thank you, have a nice day chaps." she said cheerfully handing him the tickets. "Thanks, you too, cheers!" Ron said smiling.

The first building they came to was a reptile house. As soon as they saw it they turned and walked the other direction. "Still don't like 'em cuz of Nagini right?" Ron said with a creeped out look. "Right then let's go find the petting zoo." Ron said cheerfully. They took a couple more turns following the map they picked up on the way in and soon enough they arrived. "Oh look horses!" Hermione said. "Hermione they've got ducks!" Ron said happily. Ron and Hermione spent about twenty minutes petting various animals from sheep to chickens. Once they were finished they washed up and headed towards the nearest exhibit. "So do I get to find a clue here?" Hermione asked trying to give Ron her best puppy dog face. "Yes there is." he said falling for her adorable look. "Alright before I show you where your first clue is, let's have a look at the otters!" Ron said. "Oh good otters are my patronus you know." Hermione said. "Really I had no idea." Ron said sarcastically looking down at her. "Oh shutup Ronald." she said playfully punching him in the arm. They strolled over to the otter exhibit and Hermione began gawking over them as if they were the cutest thing she had ever seen. At the same moment Ron walked up next to her, on the outside perimeter of the zoo there was a man walking a dog, that just happened to be a jack rustle terrier, shook itself loose from its masters firm grip and ran towards the otter exhibit. It was frantically barking and digging at the pavers expecting it to give way and the otters come out through the hole and surrender to him. "Oh the poor things." Hermione said looking at the frightened otters who now scurried into hiding. "Oi! Henry! Get back here you pesky mutt!" the owner of the dog yelled as he ran towards the dog. Embarressed from all the staring an glares he got the man picked up the dogs leash and walked away with a very guilty look on his face. "Well that was unfortunate" Ron said looking a bit grim. "You can come out now it's alright." Hermioine called to the otters. Slowly one by one they all came out of hiding and began playing and swimming around again. "Hermione you do realise a jack russel terrier is my patronus right?" Ron said. "Yeah a bit weird to see them at the same time and together though." she said with a quizzical expression painted on her face. "Hermione, this definitely means we're meant to be together." he said beaming down at her. "Hermione giggled and pulled Ron down to her height to kiss him. "Alright charmer, where's my first clue then?" she said with a serious detective-like look. "Alright detective Granger, follow me please." Ron said taking the lead. He stopped at an exhibit with loads of water and a bit of land, and occupying it were these strange brown furry creatures that walked on four legs and looked like they belonged to the era of the ice age. "Is that a Capybara?" Hermione said squinting at the animal in the back of the giant cage. "I don't know why don't you read about it?" Ron said a bit teasingly. "Wait what's this Hermione said seeing a note taped to the post where the animal identifying sign should have been. "Strange." Hermione said looking fascinated at the note and picking it up. "Go on open it detective." Ron said trying to hide a grin. The note read "Hermione if you want to find out what these furry creatures are and where they come from. Just think of a country where a brown bitter drink became famous. It is traditionally served hot and sometimes cold. Go to the place where you had your first date with Ron and order a steaming cup of your favorite. "Our first date." Hermione thought out loud. "That was so many years ago. hmmmm..the pier? no that was two years ago. the carnival? no." she said to herself. "OH I'VE GOT IT!" she screamed. "It's the that little café down the street "Joe's Joe". "Ron your brilliant." she said kissing him. Then she pulled him behind her as she began walking at a rather quick pace towards the exit.

**I'm really sorry the first chapter was so short but hopefully I made up for it in this chapter. ;) Please comment I need all the help and ideas I can get.**


End file.
